


Не обязательно ловить свадебный букет, чтобы устроить личную жизнь

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Crush at First Sight, Humor, M/M, Musical References, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацура уверен, многие великие музыканты начинали свой путь именно так - в индийском костюме, на чужой свадьбе, исполняя каверверсии известных песен. С гонгом.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 2





	Не обязательно ловить свадебный букет, чтобы устроить личную жизнь

Они репетировали уже третий день и всё шло отлично – Сакамото уже научился попадать по барабанам, Гинтоки не научился одновременно петь и играть на гитаре, зато натренировался вихлять бёдрами как Элвис, а это нестареющая классика и фанаткам понравится. Когда у их группы появятся фанатки, само собой. Заказанный на ибее синтезатор ещё не прислали, потому Кацуре вместо него временно выдали гонг. При каждом ударе гонга Такасуги нервно вздрагивал и его бас-гитара выдавала особенно заковыристые ритмы, так что даже в отсутствии надлежащих инструментов можно было найти плюсы.  
В общем, начало карьеры уже шло отлично, Кацура только жалел, что из-за звуконепроницаемого гаража Такасугиных родителей соседи не могут насладиться их творчеством. Потом, когда их группа станет знаменитой, соседи могли бы рассказывать детям и внукам: "А ведь я слышал первые репетиции тех самых великих... великих..."  
Кацура ударил в гонг.  
– А как мы группу назовём? – спросил он в возникшей паузе, пока остальные участники пережидали звон в ушах.  
– Гнилли-Ванилли? – первым нашёлся Такасуги.  
Сакамото заржал.  
– Твой затянувшийся эмо-период начинает меня немного беспокоить, – заметил Гинтоки.  
– Нет, нам нужно что-то оригинальное, новаторское, с политическим подтекстом!  
– Зура, твоя мания всюду совать политический подтекст не лучше!  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура. О, есть идея. Китайская демократия, как вам такое?  
Остальные участники закатили глаза так сильно, что послышался хруст глазных яблок.  
– Трупозомбиканнибал? – предложил Сакамото.  
– Это что, из твоего жизненного опыта?  
– Чувак, мой отец владелец похоронного бюро, а не паталогоанатом, это совершенно разные вещи!  
Привычный спор о том, насколько отвратительна профессия отца Сакамото, прервала трель мобильника. В мелодии, с некоторым трудом, присутствующие узнали Stairway to Heaven.  
– О, это мой, – сказал Кацура.  
– Ну так возьми телефон!  
– Это смска.  
– Ты поставил на смс Stairway to Heaven?!  
– Длинную инструментальную версию, ага.  
– Один мой знакомый говорит, что гитарными струнами очень просто кого-то придушить. Давайте попробуем? – предложил Такасуги.  
– А что такого? Мне кажется, интересно получилось, восьмибитная версия для Нокии! – попытался оправдаться Кацура.  
– Да не важно, выключи уже!  
Кацура достал телефон.  
– У нас будет концерт! Элизабет договорилась!  
– Серьёзно?  
– Твоя Элизабет жуткая, там точно какая-то подстава.  
– В каком клубе выступаем?  
– Не в клубе. На свадьбе её подруги какая-то заморочка с музыкантами, так что нам нужно их подменить, – пояснил Кацура.  
– На свадьбе? Клёво, чёрные костюмы у меня найдутся, – сказал Сакамото.  
– Надеюсь, не с трупаков снял?  
– Слушай, Такасуги, я же не спрашиваю, почему у твоих родителей звуконепроницаемый гараж.  
– Успокойтесь, костюм не понадобится – Элизабет пишет, что свадьба будет в индийском стиле, так что надо будет одеть индийские костюмы.  
– В индийском стиле? Вот и гонг как раз пригодится, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Сакамото опять заржал.

***

До свадьбы оставалось всего ничего, работа кипела.  
– Даже не знаю, как благодарить Элизабет, без неё мы бы не начали так серьёзно подходить к делу, – сказал Кацура.  
– Попробуй при ней засосать Такасуги, ей понравится.  
– Гинтоки, как ты можешь! Она не такая!  
– Она на Фейсбуке тебя на фотках отмечает "Мой друг-гей".  
– Это не значит, что её только это во мне интересует! Наши отношения совсем другие.  
– А моё мнение что, вообще никого не волнует? – ядовито поинтересовался Такасуги. – Я-то не гей.  
– Чего вы так пялитесь? – добавил он, увидев крайнюю степень удивления на лицах товарищей.  
От размышлений о тонких гранях сексуальных ориентаций спас стук в дверь гаража – курьер принёс костюмы на свадьбу.  
– Там хоть инструкция есть, как обматываться этими тряпками? – недовольно спросил Гинтоки, разбирая одежду попугайчатых расцветок.  
– Не знаю, но одно ясно и без инструкции: тут три мужских и один женский костюм, – Сакамото улыбался так, будто это была шутка века. – Кажется, знаю, кому он будет.  
Все посмотрели на Кацуру.  
– Это потому, что я гей, да? Не думал, что вы так закоснели в стереотипах! Когда всё это кончится, я устрою вам вечер голубого кино – Горбатая гора там, Коммандо. Тогда вы поймёте, каково...  
– Стоп, с каких пор Коммандо голубое кино? – прервал его Гинтоки.  
– Нужно просто знать, на что смотреть.  
– Да завязывай уже нудеть, ты просто самый тощий, никто больше в женское не влезет. Давайте примерим костюмы.  
Предложение Такасуги на этот раз было дельным и уже через пару минут музыканты разглядывали друг друга и старались не ржать.  
– Я чувствую себя индийским трансвеститом, – пожаловался Кацура.  
– И выглядишь тоже. На свадьбу хоть ноги побрей, а то смотреть страшно.  
– А ты не пялься на мои ноги, не то я скажу Элизабет, что ты открыл в себе гея.  
– Я сейчас в тебе открою перелом!  
– Разбудите меня, когда закончите быть идиотами, – сказал Гинтоки и пристроился на старом диване в углу гаража. В тот день репетиции так и не возобновились.

***  
Наконец наступил день свадьбы. Участники группы с пока не определившимся названием волновались так, как будто женили их. Правда, приехавший за ними отец Сакамото немного успокоил – наверное, это было волшебное воздействие его блестящего чёрного катафалка. Костюмы, инструменты и сами музыканты расположились там с комфортом.  
– Вместительный, да? – с гордостью сказал Сакамото. Остальные промолчали – интерьер катафалка пропитался запахом лилий и бальзамировочных химикатов и наводил на размышления о скоротечности жизни. К счастью, до пункта назначения было не далеко.  
Нужный ресторан они узнали сразу – украшенный вход и снующие туда-сюда люди в индийских костюмах не оставляли сомнений.  
– На антураж деньжат не пожалели, – заметил Такасуги.  
– Интересно, нам тоже заплатят, или за славу работаем?  
– По крайней мере, постарайтесь поесть на халяву, – предупредил Гинтоки.  
Отец Сакамото помог занести инструменты и пожелал им удачи. Почему-то в его исполнении пожелание начиналось с "провожая в последний путь". Он ушёл, и музыканты остались один на один с украшенной искусственными цветами и розовыми надувными шариками сценой.  
– Не так я представлял наш дебют, – протянул Такасуги.  
– Не волнуйся, стиль – ничто, главное – содержание! Многие великие люди начинали свой путь именно так! – Кацура показал ему большой палец.  
– Это какие люди? – лениво поинтересовался Гинтоки.  
– Э-э...  
Тут подошли официантки и хихикая спросили, будут ли песни из болливудских фильмов. Сакамото пообещал, что будет всё, что только пожелают прекрасные дамы. Остальные начали устанавливать инструменты, готовиться к саунд-чеку и в отдельно взятом случае мысленно завидовать способности Сакамото разговаривать с девушками не краснея и не заикаясь.  
– Давайте на пробу сыграем нашу версию Smoke on the Water, – сказал Гинтоки. От обычной их версия отличалась гонгом и менее жёстким звучанием, чтобы по настроению подходило для свадьбы. Сакамото распрощался с девушками и занял своё место на сцене.  
– И раз, и два, и... – начал Гинтоки, но тут официант, проходящий мимо сцены, споткнулся и выпустил из рук поднос. Как в замедленной съёмке бокалы с подноса полетели на пол и с треском разбились. Распорядитель зала, поправлявший на столе салфетки, подскочил к неудачливому официанту, не обращая внимания на осколки на полу, и схватил того за ухо.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоили эти бокалы, ты, косолапый идиот? – проорал распорядитель.  
– Нет, извините!  
– Столько же, сколько стоила бы пересадка твоих рук с жопы на нужное место!  
– Мне больно!  
– Подержи гонг, – Кацура сунул Такасуги свои музыкальный инструмент. – Я не могу смотреть, как угнетают пролетариат!  
Он спрыгнул со сцены и по хрустящим под ногами останками бокалов подошёл к незадачливому официанту и распорядителю, который явно намеревался официанта стукнуть.  
– Остановитесь, это незаконно! – воскликнул Кацура, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, вставал ли Че Гевара в пафосные позы при обращении к народу, и если да, то в какие и как их повторить.  
– Что? – переспросил распорядитель.  
– Вы можете высчитать стоимость бокалов у него из зарплаты, но рукоприкладство запрещено рабочим договором! На вас пожалуются в профсоюз!  
– Твоё какое дело, хиппи? – недовольно спросил распорядитель, но ухо официанта отпустил. – Чёрт, мне нужно покурить. Прибери тут!  
Он ткнул пальцем в официанта и направился к выходу. Официант потёр покрасневшее ухо, а Кацура приготовился принимать от представителя рабочего класса благодарность за спасение.  
– Ну и зачем надо было вмешиваться?  
– Э? – переспросил Кацура. Благодарность принимала странные формы.  
– Он бы поорал и перестал, а теперь воспoльзуется твоей идеей высчитать стоимость этих дурацких стаканов. В отличии от вас, мажоров, – тут официант махнул рукой в сторону сцены, – я тут работаю, потому что мне деньги нужны!  
– Я не подумал, что... – начал Кацура.  
– Не важно, иди уже, мне тут убирать ещё надо, – отмахнулся от него официант. На сцену Кацура вернулся задумчивый.  
– Пролетариат не оценил твои старания? – съязвил Такасуги.  
– Не время сейчас переоценивать взгляды на жизнь, давайте уже репетировать, – сказал Гинтоки.

***

Выступление для Кацуры было как в тумане. К счастью, после стольких репетиций он уже мог бить в гонг совершенно автоматически, не включая мозг.  
– Да ты по жизни на включаешь мозг, – ответил Такасуги, когда Кацура поделился информацией об этим достижении в паузе между песнями.  
Но Кацура даже не обиделся, все его мысли занимало одно – бедняга официант лишится денег. А вдруг у него больная мать? Или он собирал деньги на учёбу, и теперь не сможет поступить в университет и не изобретёт лекарство от рака? Или его поставили на счётчик бандиты, и если он не найдёт денег, ему придётся расплачиваться собственным телом? В смысле, его продадут на органы. Даже подошедшая поздороваться Элизабет не смогла Кацуру отвлечь. Он всё ещё видел перед собой укоризненние глаза официанта, которые как бы говорили ему: "Да что ты знаешь о жизни?" Кацура чувствовал – нужно доказать, что он не богатенький бездельник, а защитник прав пролетариата, выражающий свою гражданскую позицию в музыкальной форме. Почему его так волновало мнение официанта, он решил не задумываться.  
Веселье на свадьбе, тем временем, набирало обороты. Родственник со стороны жениха, военный и патриот, провозгласил, что вся эта индийская мишура – предательство уважаемых национальных традиций. Подруга невесты который час рыдала в туалете, потому что не смогла поймать букет. Друзья жениха решили вспомнить сумасшедшие приключения их молодости. Судя по недовольному лицу невесты, некоторые из этих событий для неё были новостью. Две престарелые родственницы невесты вспомнили давние обиды, начали швырять друг в друга стаканами и завязалась драка. Под шумок некоторые гости поспешили уйти, напихав в карманы и сумочки еды.  
– Интересно, долго нам тут ещё играть? – во время очередной паузы спросил Кацура. Гинтоки пожал плечами. Группа уже третий раз прогоняла по кругу свой не слишком широкий репертуар, но гостям было уже всё равно. Но наконец произошло главное событие вечера – жениху и невесте вручили пухлый конверт с деньгами и перевязанную ленточкой путёвку в свадебное путешествие. Молодая пара сразу повеселела, гости тоже поддались внезапной душевной атмосфере и зааплодировали, забыв о разногласиях.  
– Как мило, правда? – растрогался Кацура.  
– Да, навсегда вместе и умрут в один день, – поддержал Сакамото.  
– По статистике разводом заканчивается половина свадеб, – сказал Такасуги. Гинтоки молча поковырял в ухе – хоть он и старался больше играть, а не петь, всё равно он немного охрип.  
Жених и невеста покинули ресторан и гости начали расходиться. Распорядитель зала подошёл к сцене, невольно сверкнул глазами на Кацуру и сказал, что им пора сворачиваться. И тут Кацуре пришла в голову мысль.  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – сказал он, отдал гонг Гинтоки и ушёл, не прислушиваясь к хриплым протестам.

***

Кацура обнаружил того официанта в подсобке, где тот складывал в ящик пустые бутылки.  
– Опять ты?  
– Я, – согласился Кацура. – Слушай, как тебя зовут?  
– Ямазаки, а что?  
– Ямазаки, у меня отличная идея! Если тебе урежут зарплату из-за меня, я просто верну тебе эти деньги! Мне за сегодняшнее выступление должны что-то заплатить, так что...  
– Спасибо за идею, но в благотворительности не нуждаюсь, – перебил его Ямазаки.  
– Но... Но как же твоя больная мать?  
– Чего?  
– Разве ты не копил деньги, чтобы изобрести лекарство от рака?  
– Наркотики принимаешь, что-ли? Мне нужны деньги для клуба.  
– Это как-то связано с мафией?  
– Нет, с бадминтоном. Вот, – Ямазаки покопался в складках одежды и вытащил немного помятый флаер.  
– Бадминтонный клуб "Анпан" приглашает всех желающих, – прочитал Кацура. – Анпан?  
Ямазаки пожал плечами.  
– И ты хочешь вступить в этот клуб?  
– Мне всегда нравился бадминтон, – немного смущённо признался Ямазаки. – Там женская секция тоже есть, если тебе интересно.  
– Я парень, – возмутился Кацура.  
– Я так и подумал, но твоё платье...  
– Но бадминтон, возможно, не плохо, в здоровом теле – здоровый дух! – Кацура не стал развивать тему с платьем.  
Ямазаки в порыве чувств схватил Кацуру за руку.  
– Присоединяйся! Тем, кто приведёт ещё одного участника, дадут скидку!  
– Мне нравится твой энтузиазм, – сказал Кацура, глядя на пальцы Ямазаки на своём запястье. Они были тёплыми и Кацура подумал, что был бы не против ещё за них подержаться.  
– Дай мне свой номер телефона, потом договоримся обо всём! – вытащил он свой мобильник.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Ямазаки и назвал цифры.  
– Отлично! – Кацура ещё раз посмотрел на рекламку. – А тот, кто приведёт ещё троих, получит тройную скидку?  
– Наверное, – ответил Ямазаки. В этот момент у участников группы, упаковывавших инструменты в зале, по спине пробежал холодок дурного предчувствия.  
– Ну, мне пора, – сказал Кацура. – Созвонимся.  
Ямазаки радостно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
По пути обратно в зал ресторана Кацура уже начал разрабатывать план, который про себя назвал "Путь к сердцу через бадминтон".

**Author's Note:**

> Milli Vanilli: скандальный дуэт, пели под фонограмму, исполняемую другими людьми.  
> Chinese Democracy: альбом Guns'N'Roses, из-за противоречий между участниками группы запись альбома длилась 14 лет.  
> Stairway to Heaven: композиция группы Led Zeppelin, многими признана величайшей рок-песней в истории.


End file.
